Pandora Hearts Code Geass
by Lace.World
Summary: Seven years ago, the Nightray Kingdom was conquered by the Vessalius Empire, a Empire currently trying to conquer the world of Pandora. Based on the plot of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. My first fic - Any feedback would be appreciated...


Disclaimer: All content belongs to their rightful owners. I don't own Pandora Hearts or Code Geass.

Note:

In this story Gilbert and Vincent aren't from the Nightray family. I tried to make the characters from Pandora Hearts fit into the Code Geass storyline, but I don't know if it worked...maybe they'll be out of character. There may be a few characters from Code Geass (I'm not sure yet) but they won't play much of a role.

...

Imperial Calendar: Year of 2011, Summer

The Vessalius Empire declared war on the kingdom of Nightray. Within a month, Nightray was defeated and stripped of a its freedoms and rights. It was renamed Area 11.

The story begins:

Imperial Calendar: Year of 2018, Spring

It has been seven years since the Vessalius conquered the Nightray Kingdom...

Gilbert parked the motorcycle in front of the grand stone mansion. "I believe this is the address."  
Oz nodded. He got off the motorcycle and Gilbert followed his friend. They entered through the glass doors and turned left. Their black boots clicked against the marble floor. The two paused outside the a large black door to their right.  
Inside the room, a timer beeped once. A man's confident voice spoke. "You'll need to move now."  
Oz decided he should enter then.  
Inside the room, two nobles sat across from each other on plush velvet chairs, an unfinished chess game on the table between them.  
The nobles turned to face the two boys. The shorter noble with a nervous expression relaxed when he saw Oz. "Thank goodness you're here," he said. He stood up and gestured for Oz to take his seat.

The confident noble leaned back in his seat and spoke. "The replacement has arrived. However - I fear you might be too late."  
Oz strolled leisurely to the seat and sat. The noble across from him smirked. "You're a student?" He nodded at Oz's black and white uniform.  
Oz matched the noble's smirk. "Oh, you're a noble?"  
The noble's smirk soured. "Youth have so much time to spare now." Oz pretended not to hear the comment.  
Gilbert stood beside Oz. He studied the chess game. The man whom Oz was hired to play for him had played the black pieces...and played quite terribly. "Oz," Gilbert said. "Will you be able to win this game?"  
Oz tilted his head at Gilbert. "How much time do we have before we need to leave?"  
"If we speed - twenty minutes."  
"Well then," Oz said. "I'll ask you to drive safely the whole way. This game will be over in nine minutes."  
Oz's opponent, the noble, did not appreciate the the youth's cocky attitude. "Nine minutes?" The noble studied Oz and said, "That will the twenty seconds per move."  
Oz nodded. "Fine. That's plenty." The timer beeped again. Oz moved his black king onto a white tile.  
"King first?" The noble laughed.  
Oz smiled. "If the King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

After many turns, Oz made the last move. "Checkmate."  
"No!" the noble's voice rose several notches. " How could I lose?!"  
Oz didn't speak. He merely got up and headed for the exit.  
"Wait!" the noble said. "What's your name?"  
Oz paused and turned his head. "Oz," he replied with an apathetic expression. "Oz Bezarius."

...

"So many nobles are lacking in skill when it comes to chess," Gilbert said. "But at least they pay up nicely. And you made a new record of eight minutes and thirty two seconds."

Oz looked up from the book he was reading. "The opponents set time was also fast." Then he noticed their shabby surroundings. "Did you go the wrong route?"

Gilbert smiled. "This is a short cut." A silence fell as Gilbert focused on driving.

After a while, Gilbert said, "The ghetto is really different from where we live."

Oz nodded. At his eye level, he noted the ghetto mainly consisted of high, cracked concrete walls covered with graffiti and ripped posters; unkempt roads littered with trash; and cracked glass windows. However, if he looked up and beyond, he could see the shining white residence where the citizens of Vessalius lived.

The ghetto where the citizens of Nightray live, Oz thought. In comparison with the shining residence of Vessalius – The difference between the two places is obvious. It implies the empire of Vessalius is in power.

"We're almost through," Gilbert said.

Then a voice was broadcast through the streets. "My heart is torn!" The large, colorful screens meant to be visible throughout the Vessalius residences showed a fallen building with smoke rising from it, likely a workplace.

Gilbert sighed. "Another terrorist attack?" Terrorists attacks by persisted – many of the Nightray citizens were against Vessalius's government.

Oz focused on the screen.

The blond prince on the news spoke. "But I, viceroy of Area Eleven, Clovis Vessalius, will not subdue to terrorism. This is a battle of justice to protect of happiness. Everyone, let us take a moment to salute the eight citizens who gave themselves up to fight for our noble cause."

Oz's expression darkened. Even if you cry, scream, wish, or pray, he thought. The world won't change anyway.

...

"Gilbert! Oz!" Vincent said with a frown. "You're finally back!"

Oz smiled and nodded.

"You skipped class again." Sharon glared at the two boys. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't gamble!"

Oz was about to reply when he heard someone behind him stumble. He quickly turned around and caught the pale girl before she could fall.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "My apologies," she said. Her lavender eyes were rather passive. She had a delicate aura about her.

She gathered her balance and walked away, her long white hair flowing perfectly. Her friends flocked protectively around her. Oz heard them saying phrases to her like "Are you alright?" and "Please don't push yourself."

"That's quite rare," Vincent said. "Alyss Baskerville."

Oz looked after Alyss curiously. "She's really pretty, isn't she?"

"Yes," Sharon said. "But because of her body is frail, she's only been to school a few times since the start of this term. Yet she still has perfect grades. Something you two-" Here she stared pointedly at Oz and Gilbert "could stand to achieve."

"Isn't she in your class?" Vincent asked Gilbert.

Gilbert nodded. "Yes, but I haven't really seen her much."

Oz's gaze was rather distant until a protest jolted him back.

"The textbook is wrong!"

A large group of students stood holding signs protesting against the current government. "It doesn't depict the true history of the Nightrays! It's been covered with lies by the Vessalius!"

"Not again." Vincent sighed. "It really would be better if they quit forcing us to attend school with the likes of them."

"What are you saying?!" One of the students marched up to Vincent. "This school originally belonged to the Nightrays. The ones who should leave are the Vessalius!"

The student grabbed Vincent's collar and was about to punch him when another boy swiftly pulled the attacker away.

The boy turned the attacker around to look at him with icy blue eyes."You can't use violence." After he thrust the attacker away, he glanced briefly at Oz's group. It was enough time for Oz to recognize his old friend- Elliot Nightray.

Elliot had turned to face the rest of the protestors. "You should stop as well. What do you hope to achieve with such actions?"

"You are a Nightray! Are you becoming a puppet of the Vessalius?"

A student charged at Elliot, who dodged with ease and twisted the attacker's arms behind his back, effectively restricting his opponent's movement. Elliot's glare intensified. "Please don't use violence." He let go of the student.

The protestors left, grumbling things like: traitor...disgrace to the Nightray...betrayer...

Elliot turned and walked away. Oz chased after him.

"Why is Oz friends with a Nightray?" Gilbert wondered aloud. Vincent shook his head.

Oz followed Elliot to the top of the school. Oz was sure no one had followed them, so he asked. "Why are you avoiding me? You've been on leave all the time. You're never at school."

Elliot looked away. "Oz. It's better if we aren't together."

The bright spring sun made Oz's eyes seem very bright. "Why do you always say that sort of thing?"

"Maybe because if I'm with you, your past will be exposed." Elliot clenched his fists.

"You are a royal prince of Vessalius."

Oz froze. "Stop it." Why did Elliot always have to remind him?

Elliot turned and walked away.

"Elliot!"

Elliot turned his face toward Oz for a moment with resigned expression. Then he continued walking.

...

Afterword:

What do you think? Should I continue? This my first fic, so please leave a review. Any feedback, even a word, would be appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
